Arkn: Legacy
Arkn: Legacy (Arkn X) is an expansion pack to the Arkn Mythos created by Deathlylogic, Kekstein, Penthepoet, and Candlewalkerstudios. The expansion adds an entire new sequel Universe that acts as a post end-game of the existing Universe A. Creation Universe X is created by the Carver and Persophelous Redgrave by using the Hethian Scrolls of Creation and a personally created beta .reality known as .Mainframe. The Hethian Scrolls of Creation were created by Malek, using his knowledge of De'ebo's power of creation, and were sealed away into a human form, Alex Winter. During the final battle with Carver, Redgrave awakens Alex, to his consent, and allows him to access this power, destroying Alex in the process, but creating a rift of raw, pure Hethian power. From here, Redgrave combines .Mainframe with the raw power and creates an unstable entrance outside of Xua, the Hethian realm that contains Universe A. While the entrance worked, it held no God, so Redgrave went about transferring as many relics he could obtain while he waited for Carver to finish his plan. The Finale The six remaining Arknza, save for Chamuel, gather at the Paradisium as it is evacuated and prepare to fight Carver. He shows up with his army, the damned prisoners of the Infernous, including Ellpagg, possessed by the spirit of Gilgamesh. In order to stand a chance in the fight, Ambriel attempts to weaponize the city, but requires assistance. Raguel helps her do so, as Redgrave shows up pretending to be on their side. Carver's army attacks and Raguel is slain, after having wounded Carver. This causes Azrael and Raziel to converge on him, but they are cut off by the Gilgamesh-possessed Ellpagg, who kills Raziel while the latter attempts to reason with him. After killing Raziel, his spirit is absorbed into Ellpagg, strengthening him, and Ellpagg manages to break free of Gilgamesh's hold, separating the two. Azrael and Ellpagg fight Gilgamesh but Azrael is mortally wounded when they manage to slay him. Azrael tells Ellpagg that he is at peace and wants to die a hero, and offers up his power to him. Ellpagg ends up accepting and ultimately kills Azrael to absorb his hethian blooded power. While this is taking place, Uriel and Raphael are defending Ambriel as she weaponizes the city. The two manage to hold off Carver surprisingly well, until Persophelous Clubs shows up with his own skeletal army, courtesy of reviving the dead data of the armies from .reality. With an impossibly huge army, Clubs is able to fight off the two as Carver exits, going after Ambriel. Raphael leaves to go after him, and chases Clubs as Uriel stays behind, defending his friends with the last of his life. Raphael chases after Clubs and fights him. The two duel, and Raphael gets the upper hand by cutting off Club's arm. While fixing to deal the final blow, Raphael is stabbed from behind by the Carver, who shows up at the last minute. Uriel shows up, having escaped Club's army and battles Carver, while an assistant of Clubs shows up, healing his arm. Uriel fights Carver to the last breath, but is ultimately defeated. Before he dies, he uses the last of his power to seal the gates of the city, protecting Ambriel just as she finishes weaponizing it. Ambriel sacrifices herself into the city's core, awakening it with her own hethian blood, and battles Carver and both Armies. Now weaponized, the Paradisium is mobilized and begins to wipe out both armies. Carver and Clubs retreat as their armies are attacked, but are chased by Ellpagg. As Ellpagg catches up, Carver turns on Clubs and kills him, absorbing him fully into his own power. A fully powered up Ellpagg and the now fully powered up Carver battle as Ambriel and the city destroy the army behind them. As the army is defeated, Ambriel's essence dies after having exhausted all of its power. The Paradisium's rings crash down into the ocean below, interrupting the fight with a massive tidal wave. As the ocean rises, Ellpagg and Carver take their fight air-born unto the tallest mountain in the Aethierium. As they battle and the last ring of the Paradisium falls, Carver uses his hidden away Hethian power to summon forth a massive dragon-like beast. The beast fights Ellpagg and nearly kills him, but suddenly from the ocean, a massive serpent-like creature rises up, revealing itself to be one of the guardians of the Paradisium. It fights the dragon beast as another, a Stag, shows up and heals Ellpagg. Confused and enraged, Carver goes to attack the Stag, but is interrupted when another guardian, the final one shows up. This guardian was Gilgamesh's personal summon, a golden winged lion. It attacks Carver and fuses with Ellpagg, as the other Guardian's follow suit. Now at Hethian level, Ellpagg strikes down Carver with a stab through his chest but succumbs to the massive power outburst and dies. Carver is mortally wounded as Malek, Cedric and the Jester show up. As he appears to die, the sky splits open and from it comes De'ebo, the Hethe. Impressed at the fight, but annoyed at Carver's death, he revives him at full power and commands him to kill those that just showed up, and he will be granted the true power of the Hethe. De'ebo possesses Carver and fights the three. During this fight Malek is able to connect with Carver's consciousness, and the plan is enacted. Malek understands, and drops his weapon. As he does this, De'ebo Carver stabs him in the chest, causing him to become pure energy and absorb into his weapon. Cedric and Jester tag team De'ebo and fight him off, but the fight is cut short when De'ebo stops it, splitting from Carver. De'ebo congratulates them on actually being able to fight him, and in return, asks Cedric is he wants to join him. Cedric agrees, under the condition that Ellpagg is revived, to which he is. Still at Hethian level, De'ebo decides he too will join him as Ellpagg is too powerful to stay there. As he grants the Hethian power to Carver, Redgrave shows up, and summons the .Mainframe core. Carver, absorbing the Hethian power, uses this new influx to channel it into .Mainframe, powering up the Hethian Scrolls much to De'ebo's dismay. As he does this, he exhausts all remaining power he has, and is consumed by the flow, destroying himself in the process as .Mainframe is powered and unleashed. While this happens, Carver's former weapon is revealed to have been an Arkntrap, with Malek possessing it to fake his destruction. Malek emerges and merges with the .Mainframe core, exploding alongside it by using his raw Hethian power of creation to create a new universe outside of their own, outside of Xua, the Hethian realm. De'ebo attempts to destroy it, but fails, and realizes that he is unable to hold control over the new universe, as he isn't the Hethe of said universe: Carver is. With Carver's existence obliterated, the newly created Universe X is left Godless, and untouchable by the Hethe. De'ebo accepts this, and realizes he was tricked. Proud of Carver and Redgrave for actually outsmarting him, he allows Redgrave a place among the Hethe that will be tasked with watching over Universe X. Redgrave declines, but asks to be moved there as this universe holds nothing left for him, De'ebo obliges and moves over to the new Universe, to watch over its formation alongside Cedric and Ellpagg, who are now Hethe, along with Fabras, who has also decided to move over. The Plan Carver's plan from the start came as he had come to understand morality, good and evil, upon being created. After he realized that the Hethe have the power to create life, and a thriving and evolving world, but also the power to destroy it, Carver came up with a plan to trick De'ebo into creating an untouchable universe that the Hethe had no power over, one that could thrive and evolve without their tampering. To do this, he used his skills of manipulation and trickery to fake a prophecy that Raziel would come across. Carver then goes to Malek, who is more than willing to help. He begins to archive the Scrolls, and when he is finished, he stores them away in human form, while Carver formulates the prophecy. The prophecy stated that Seven powerful beings would bring about the fall of an ultimate evil. In order for this to work, Carver took on this role as the Ultimate Evil. Eventually tricking Gilgamesh into creating his own personal Hell, Carver built his own legacy off of others. When Uriel was born in the Infernous, Carver imbued him with a deep power, but it wouldn't be his own. Eventually, after having grown up, Uriel returns to the Infernous, awakening this power within him and creating Ellpagg. Unaware of how he did it, Uriel raises Ellpagg as his own son, unaware that Ellpagg is in-fact, Carver's own seed. Alongside this, Carver did the same with Abaddon, who ended up spawning Raphael and Raguel, two new Arknza. Having completed this, Carver went and seduced Kryatha, the Arkn priestess. After implanting her with his power, she went and ran off with Raziel's daughter, Josephine, and the two had their own spawn, so they thought. In reality, Ambriel, their daighter, was the spawn of Carver. Eventually, after Ellpagg's torment, Carver used Michael Knight as a base to distract everything from his own personally created variation, Azrael Michaelis Winter. As things go on and the children of Carver, dubbed in Prophecy as the Arknza, awaken this power, Carver goes to Raziel with his plan. Raziel agrees to it, and from him and his husband Phoenix, Chamuel is born, with the help of Carver. After this, he explains his plan to Redgrave who agrees with it. Redgrave exhausts the rest of his power creating a new secret .reality beta, known as .Mainframe, in order to hold the new universe. With the Arknza growing in strength, Carver goes to his offspring, Clubs, and asks for his help. Clubs steps down from his position and fakes his death during the destruction of the Infinitium, so he can start building his army. Now with the "Seven powerful beings" created and powered, and Ellpagg, Carver creates his own army and begins the destruction path that would bring the Arknza together to fight him. The purpose of this final fight was to destroy them all, and let the last one standing win. If De'ebo can see that something defeated Carver, he would come down, most likely offering to Carver the power of the Hethe. This would give him the opening to channel that power into the scrolls to combine with Malek's energy of pure creation, and create the new, godless universe. In the end, he succeeded and Arkn Universe X is created. Category:Arkn Legacy Category:Universe X